Experement 01
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: AnnaLina is a beautiful young girl who loves trying new things. The problem is that Rio, Impmon, and loads of scientists won't let her be.
1. Enter AnnaLina

**Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon but I do own Anna-Lina.**

Anna-Lina walked with trouble through the pouring rain that seemed to just fall gracefully onto her and the wet streets of Tokyo.Soon her purple tank-top and black pants were drenched by the rains constant droplets of water.Thankfully,her purple sandals were well hidden from the annoyance by the her already drenched pants.Her black hair which didn't reach all the way to her shoulders and instead hung about a half an inch over them,seemed to be just as soaked."I love the city but the rain could use some work,"commented Anna-Lina as she continued to walk through the cold windy streets.However,her small bit of peace was interrupted by a flash of red.

The drenched girl looked down to see a little purple creature with red gloves and the most adorable bulged out green eyes.Anna-Lina also noticed the cute little hankercheif wrapped around its neck that seemed to compliment the evil smiling face on his stomach."Hello little one.Are you lost?Is there any way I can be of assistance?"Anna-Lina asked worriedly.

The little purple creature formed a look of utter suprise but quickly regained his composure."Not unless you're a stripper,"replied the fuzzy creture."First of all,where did a small child such as yourself learn this word?Secondly,I happen to actually be one."Said Anna-Lina angrily before stomping off past the fuzzy and child-like creature.

For a minute,the look of stupidity seemed to stay glued to Impmons face.He was certainly not a child.But it was mainly due to the fact that she was really a stripper.Finally,after just standing there for several minutes,Impmon realized he had passed up a gentlemens club before bumping into that girl.He knew that Mako and Ai were waitingon him but the kinky little digimon couldn't help the urge to go and see the young girl undress herself.The thought made him smile as he dashed back down the path he had came from.

Anna-Lina looked nervously at her co-workers as they dressed into their skimpy outfits.The poor girl wasn't sure if she was going to like showing off her body to men she had never met before but it was a new experience."You're on,"called the stage manager before ushering Anna-Lina on stage. Impmon snuck into the club through the back door because he wasn't old enough to be there in human years.It was strange to him that the place would hire teenage girls to work at an adult club.Slowly but surely,Impmon watched the girl try to remove her tanktop but for some reason was struggling to take it off."I'm sorry but I can't do this!"She cried before running offstage.

Impmon saw her sneak out the door he came in and decided to follow her.He found the girl crying by an igloo shaped dog house in an alleyway that was about five streets down from the gentlemens club.Curious to know more,Impmon hid in the shadows of the alley in silence while watching her.The girl crawled into the igloo and pulled out a white tanktop and a pair of black pants.Impmon noticed how nice they were and wondered how she could afford them.None the less,he watched as her purple tank top finally came off to reveal that it had a built in bra which left Anna-Lina partially naked.His heart skipped a beat as the girl pulled down her pants to reveal a pair of silky purple panties.He wanted to see the rest of her desperately but it was to no avail.

Finally,he stepped out of hiding to greet the half naked young woman."Now don't be shy!Lots of people have trouble on the first day of a job like that."Said Impmon."Were you here the whole time?"Asked Anna-Lina angrily."I'm going to be here the rest too.You might as well just finish changing in front of me.Think of it like practice for your next performance."The purple digimon said slyly while he smiled at the thought."I quit my job which means there's no need to,"explained Anna-Lina."Then how are you going to eat?"Asked Impmon worriedly."I'm not homeless,"she told him."I'm just trying new things while I'm free,"she continued."Free from what?"Impmon asked curuiosly."If you honsetly think that I'm going to tell you then you have some major issues."The strange girl told Impmon before putting on the tanktop and pants. "Can I at least know your name?"Impmon asked."It's Anna-Lina,"She said through clenched teeth as she tried hard not to kick the little cretures head."I'm Impmon!"He said before putting out his hand and waiting for her to shake it.The girl just grunted and walked past him."Nice meeting you too,"Impmon called to Anna-Lina before continuing on his way back to Mako and Ai's house.

Later that night,Anna-Lina lay in her bed and dreamed of the place she was finally free from.The hospital-like corridors were like a maze that only lead to one door.A big metal door that was about three feet thick and could only be opened with the correct voice activated password.Anna-Lina was on the other side of that door,in a room that looked like it belonged to a normal teenage girl.There were posters of her favorite bands and animes as well as a single bed and a nightstand that sat right by it.In one corner of the room,there was a banity that held all of her make-up and what-not.By the banity,there was a door that lead to her closet.Basicly,just a normal teenagers room."Operation digimagus,"came a womans muffled voice from the other side of the metal door."Access granted,"cried a clearer voice that came from the speaker by the the side of the door that faced the halls.A woman with long red hair,shades covering her eyes,and a white lab coat that covered her matching dress walked in."It's time for physical examination expirement 01."She said dryly as she allowed the occupant of the room,Anna-Lina,to exit her chambers."I have a name,"Anna-Lina said to the woman as she was lead through the maze of corridors until they came to a staircase that lead to another room.

This room was not covered by a door,but simply had a gap in the wall that lead to it."Hello experiment 01,"several scientists called to her as if they didn't know her name was Anna-Lina.She grumbled under her breath and tried hard not to take a free swipe at any of their heads."Today,we will be testing how your physique differs when using certain...motivation,"said one scientist as the red headed woman walked to a computer and typed in some type of code before plugging in a U.V cord to the computer and then attaching the other end of the U.V to Anna-Lina's arm.

Suddenly,some kind of data started flowing through the U.V tube and made its way to Anna-Linna's arm before it was absorbed into her bloodstream."Operation digimagus in action.Now loading project virus type into experiment 01.Project virus type complete.Now loading project vaccine type into experiment 01.Project vaccine type complete.Both projects are functional and tests,"said the red headed woman as she typed in the information.One of the scientists unplugged and detached the U.V cord from the computer and Anna-Lina while one scientist relaesed data from a foreighn machine that she couldn't recognise.The data seemed to pull itself together before creating a digital monster.The little green blob introduced itself as Numemon before using some random attack called suprise."Use the digi-modify program we loaded into your system,"called one of the scientists."Digi-modify,speed activate!"Yelled Anna-Lina before a flash of light surrounder her.She felt much faster and took advantage of this by evading Numemons attacks."Good,now destroy it,"said the same voice."Cats eye sychosis!"She shouted as her pupils became a misty light grey while attacking her opponent with claws that replaced her nails in a blind fury."Cats eye sychosis!"She kept repeating until her attack finally destroyed the Numemon.

Anna-Lina quickly sat up in her bed from experienceing the horror of turning that poor creature into data.She still remembered the look in its eyes before it happened.She didn't want to hurt an innocent little creature like that but she had been warned of the consequences of not following orders.

Anna-Lina decided that the best thing to do was to walk her dream off.She opened the door to the apartment only to be greeted by Impmon."It's one in the morning.What do you want?"Grumbled Anna-Lina."To know more about operation digimagus,"Impmon said with a serious expression look gleaming in his eyes.Anna-Lina shut the door in Impmons face and locked it tight.The muffled threats and beating of the door didn't bother her.She was going to sneak out the apartment window.The muffling words and rattling door sounds finally ceased as Anna-Lina made her way to the seventh story window.A giant human like creature with a mask that covered everything but its three eyes flew in front of the window.

The large wings the creauture possessed were blocking Anna-Linas' escape route."Planning to use a fly activated digi-modify card?"Asked the creature."I don't need one to keep the likes of you away from me!"Said Anna-Lina angrily."Cats eye sychosis!"She shouted to the creature in front of her.Anna-Lina attacked him with claws that yet again took the place of her nails in blind rage.She amanage to make a few scratches but not enough to do any real damage.The creature placed a gun to her head."Now com with me,"he demanded.Anna-Lina smiled evily at this."Nice try but I'm afraid I have an ace up my sleeve."Anna-Lina said before jumping onto the creatures head and then using it as a push off."Digi-modify,short distance teleport activate!"Called Anna-Lina about two stories from the ground."She couldn't have gone far,"said the creature as he flew off into the night."Idiot,"Anna-Lina muttered under her breath as she stepped away from trash can on the ceiling that she had been hiding behind."He'll be back,"She assured herself as she went for that walk she was going to take in the first place.


	2. The chase begins

**Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon**.

**Authors note:I know at least one person has read this.If anyone would like to see what happens next then I want a least one review as ransom! I don't care if it's consrtuctive criticism.But I want a review! That is all. **

**Impmon-Talk about a breakdown.**

**Author-I don't see you reviewing!**

**Impmon-Silences himself. **

**Author-and on with chapter two! **

Anna-Lina marched through the woods near her appartment.Two hours had gone by since her little escapade with Impmon but she knew he was still following her from a distance. Her thoughts seemed to dwelll as she passed the tall shadowy figures of the trees that surrounded her.

_That purple thing was kind of cute...His manners could use some work though.But what I don't get is how he knew about me?Well,about my past anyway._

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when someone started dragging her away from the woods that she had been wandering through.It wasn't too painful, her kidnapper had simply clasped a strong hold on her wrists with one of his hands.The kidnapper then tied her hands together to make it easier for him to drag her. Anna-Lina looked at the face of her kidnapper for the first time to find it was Beelzemon! "Talk about persistance," sighed Anna-Lina. "You're not leaving until I get some answers and don't even think about using one of those downloads!" Cried Beelzemon as he pointed one of his guns to her head.

Anna-Lina gave a half smile and chuckled lightly at Beelzemons attempt at a threat. "Why shouldn't I?" She asked mockingly. "Don't you understand the fact that I have a gun to your head?!" Beelzemon spat back at Anna-Lina as he continued to drag her through the outskirts of the woods. "I understand just fine but shooting me sounds more like a favor than a threat!" Shouted Anna-Lina as she finally broke free of Beelzemons grasp."Don't make me fight you,"said Beelzemon warningly.

At first, Anna-Lina looked into the three eyes of her kidnapper as if they already knew the answer she was going to say. But Anna-Lina saw something else in his eyes as well. It seemed as if they were pleading her to trust the digimon standing before her. "You're eyes are very persausive," commented Anna-Lina as she continued to look into his twinkling orbs. "Will you come with me and answer my questions?"

Beelzemon asked her as he again took hold of her hands. "I suppose it couldn't hurt,"said Anna-Lina. "Good,now hang on tight. "Said Beelzemon as he hugged Anna-Lina close to his chest and spread out his wings before he readied himself to fly.

Soon enough, they were several thousand feet high in the air. "I'm tired," whispered Anna-Lina before drifting to sleep in his arms. Beelzemon lifted her in a bridal style manner to keep her comfortable while she slept. "Why did you put up such a fight to keep your past a secret?" Beelzemon asked the sleeping form in his arms before ascending to Ai and Makos' window. The two children quickly let their digimon fly into their room. "She's pretty," said Ai as she pointed to the girl Beelzemon was laying on her bed. "I need to take her somewhere safe. "Said Beelzemon. "I don't think mom will let a stranger stay here, especially if it's a girl." Piped up Mako. "Why?" Beelzemon asked. "Because mom doesn't trust you with girls," Mako and Ai said in unision. "I'll be back in a minute or two then," said Beelzemon as he picked up Anna-Lina and held her in the same kind of bridal style manner that he had carried her in after she fell asleep.

Soon, after flying around aimlessly, he came to an abandoned mansion that was conveniently located deep in the woods. Thus, he dubbed this a safe enough place and swooped into one of the open windows on the second floor. The place he landed in was a small room with a comfortable looking sofa by an unlit chimney and a pair of black drapes that Beelzemon made sure covered the window completely. Once he set Anna-Lina on the sofa, he flew back to Ai and Mako's home.

Anna-Lina woke up in a strange room she had never seen before. At first, she thought that the scientists had recaptured her but then she remembered the three eyed digimon and figured he had left her here. "I don't know what came over me. One minute I want to rip that digimons head off, and the next all I can remember are his eyes burning into mine and then falling asleep in his arms. "Anna-Lina sighed to herslef. She blushed when she admitted to it. After all, falling asleep in someones arms definetely isn't supposed to be associated with ripping off peoples heads. "Good,you're up!"Called a strangely familiar voice from the window. Anna-Lina blushed and slowly turned around while expecting to see Beelzemon or, his rookie form, Impmon.

Indeed, she did see Beelzemon but the greeting was not from him. Standing next to Beelzemon was the lady scientist that Anna-Lina often had nightmares about. "Hello expiriment 01," said the scienist before bowing to Anna-Lina. "I shouldv'e never trusted you!" Growled Anna-Lina before taking a mighty swing at Beelzemons chin with her fist.

It was just hard enough for him to let his gaurd down for a second. Anna-Lina took advantage of this fraction of time by homing an even stronger kick to his pelvic region.

Suddenly, the lady scientist grabbed Anna-Lina's arms and held her back from the giant, three eyed, digimon standing before her. "Calm down expiriment 01! Are you not the betrayer in this room?!" Shouted the lady scientist. "Why am I a traitor? Becuase I didn't become a digimon killer like you had hoped?!" Cried Anna-Lina as she finally broke free of the lady scientist and slumped to the floor.

There was a long pause before anyone spoke."That's not why you were needed," whispered the lady scientist just loud enough for Anna-Lina to hear. "Several years ago, the other scientists and I created a vaccine that could be transferred through the bloodstream thus altering some of a persons DNA in which they were given digimon-like features and attributes. "Your goal was not to kill digimon but,ultimately, to become one." Grimly stated the scientist.

Aauthors note: Wow, I should get my own soap opera! Anway, review or else the story won't go on and I'll lose my insperation to write it if I don't get any suggestions because of the horrible writers block I'm going through.


	3. Rio and Mansion Mayhem

* * *

Anna-Lina couldn't believe her ears. She was going to be a digimon! Horrible images of becoming Etemon or even Sukemon passed through her mind as she thought of the possible digimon she would become. "Which one?" Anna-Lina asked the lady scientist. "There's no way to tell precisely which one but all the digivolutions you seem to be capable of prove that the there are three possible mutations you could go through. The possible digimon compatible are Hawkmon, Renamon, and Gatomon. Your only chance of controlling these new abilities and evolutions are if you come with me." Explained the scientist.

The un-gaurded door seemed to look more and more inviting to Anna-Lina as the scientist explained everything. The soon to be digimon decided to consider her options. On one hand, she could hone her skills at the place in which she recently boke free from. On the other hand, she could run from the people who considerd her less than human. "Come with us Experiment 01," said the lady scientist as she extended an open hand towards Anna-Lina. "What did you say?!" Growled Anna-Lina. "Experiment 01," said the lady scientist as if it were a challenge. " I am not an experiment! I'm not a monster yet!" Cried Anna-Lina as she rushed for the door. Before she knew it, her escape was blocked by something squishy and she looked up to find that her tears had stained Beelzemons' jacket. "Get out of my way! I don't want to be like you!" Shouted Anna-Lina before sliding past him and running through the halls of the mansion in search of a hiding place.

The corridors of the mansion became a blur as Anna-Lina looked for her sanctuary among the rooms. Finally, she came upon a room that had two nine foot tall, red drape covered, windows that began at the floor and didn't end until they reached a foot below the ceiling. She couldn't help but stop to take in the view of the beautiful sight. "Incredible, isn't it?" Asked a familiar voice. Anna-Lina turned around to see a Renamon with dark gray fur and brown gloves with matching pants as well as a deep, pursausive, male voice and an armor plate that covered his right shoulder. "Leave me alone Rio!" Warned Anna-Lina. "What's the matter? You should be thrilled to see me. By the way,how's the freedom thing going for you?" Asked Rio as he grasped Anna-Lina's shoulder. "It's going better than just letting strangers turn me into somethimg I'm not," she said as she stared acusingly into Rio's eyes. "What do they call you now? Is it Experiment 02 or lab rat?" Anna-Lina asked agrily before bitng Rio's hand and once again rushing through the corridors of the mansion.

Rio's evil cackle erupted through the halls as he appeared in front of Anna-Lina. " Aw, still running away from your destiny? Why not join me? Look deep into your troubled heart Anna-Lina, a digimon is what your'e destined to become! Whatever humanity you have left wont last long, think about it," Rio whispered into her ears before vanishing into thin air. "I don't like that guy,"said a familiar voice with a Brooklyn accent. "What do you want Impmon?" Anna-Lina asked. "Look, I only powered down becuase I noticed you had no intention of leaving the mansion. I'm sorry I tricked you into coming here. If you want, I'll take you away to some place and never come back for you," offered Impmon. Anna-Lina smiled a little and gave a light hearted chuckle. Somehting about Impmons voice made her anger just melt away. "How about New York?" Asked Anna-Lina. "I always wanted to eat a pretzel on the ceiling of one of the sky scrapers during a moonlit night," she explained. "I'll take you there! But what will you do other than eat a pretzel once I'm gone?" Asked Impmon. "Well, I suppose you'd bring me back to my apartment in Tokyo and train me instead of taking me back to the laborotory where a bunch of people that consider me less than human would use me for their own gain." Suggested Anna-Lina. "It's not a bad idea, I could teach you how to digivolve!" Suggested Impmon as his tail started to wag.

Anna-Lina smiled and scooped up Impmon in her arms before giving him the biggest hug of his life. "I really won't have to go back?" Asked Anna-Lina. "I wouldn't let you go back but I think that the New York trip might have to wait till after your training if you really plan to hone your skills," explained Impmon excitedly. "Very well then, I will alert the other scientists of these conditions immediately," said the lady scientist as she emerged from the shadows of the room after easedropping on the conversation. "Oh, and Experiment 01, may I know your real name? After a chase like this, I think you've earned the right to be called whatever you please." Continued the scientist. "She's Anna-Lina," said Impmon as he bowed respectfully to the scientist. Anna-Lina did the same for the scientist and then curtsied respectfully before the lady scientist left the room.

Impmon jumped into Anna-Lina's arms and cuddled up to her before falling asleep. Anna-Lina laughed light heartedly and immediately spread her arms which caused Impmon to fall to the ground. "Ouch!" He said as he rubbed his backside. Anna-Lina crossed her arms behind her head and laughed before walking towards the door. " I'm going to head back to my apartment to get ready to start training tommorow. You should do the same." She said before opening the door and closing it behind her.

* * *

**Kakakashi girl 15-Has Anna-Lina gone Bananas? Will this author ever write longer chapters? What's up with Impmon acting like a pet kitty near the ending? Find out, in the next chapter of this fanfiction for Digimon: Digital Monsters!**

**authors inner concience- Aw man! I'm really at a dead end, this story could lead anywhere. If only, oh, If only I had more reviews to help lift my spirits and unblock this pesky writers block.**


	4. Jealousy and two kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I have been wrong before. A long forgotten member of my family may have the rights to it and pass it on to me someday. It's not likely, but I can dream**.

* * *

Anna-Lina happily awoke to the different smells of Tokyo that had made their way through her apartment's open window. "It's a good morning to have a bit of fun," she suggested to herself. She quickly took off her pajamas and threw on her black capris and a red tanktop before pulling a black mini jacket over it and slipped on a pair of black balet shoes. "Why are you putting balet shoes on?" Asked a sly Brooklyn voice that seemed to come from the window. Sure enough, Anna-Lina turned around to see Impmon sitting on the windows edge and dangling one of his legs off of it. "You saw me changing again; Didn't you?" She asked in a sighing and not at all happy voice. Although, secretly, she was happy she didn't have to answer his question. "I've seen better," Impmon said in attempt to re-assure himself that he had indeed seen better. "You really are an imp," sighed Anna Lina. "Anyway, no time for breakfast, I've been given instructions to follow you all day and see your behavioral patterns in order to figure out the path of digivolution you'll be most likely to follow. However, the are many variables in the vaccine that is flowing through your bloodstream and you may be able to turn into more than one digimon until the vaccine adapts to a certain digimon. Which means, basicly, you may have the ability to turn into a number of digimon until the vaccine has completely adapted to your bloodstream." Impmon explained as clearly as he possibly could. "I guess that means your just tagging along with me today in order to see how I act," assumed Anna-Lina whom had a slight look of shock at Impmons intellegence. "Correct," said Impmon before he began trying to drag Anna-Lina to the door. "Tokyo is booming with stuff to do." He continued. "All I want to know is if it's booming with breakfast," said Anna Lina as she tried to use her free hand and legs to crawl to the kitchen. "We'll pick up a doughnut!" Cried Impmon as he put all his might into pulling her out the door. "Really?! I've never had a doughnut before!" She said as she hopped onto to Impmons stomach in a rather odd position. "I'll buy all the doughnuts you want if you stay like this all day," said Impmon whos perversions were starting to kick in. "Gomen,' Anna-Lina said after jumping off of him and halfway accross the apartment floor. Her concept of too close for comfort, apparantly, kicking in as well.

Meanwhile, Impmon was trying to register what he seemed to be feeling in his brain.Impmon smiled as he remembered the night before yesterday, when she had been close to him and sleeping in his arms as he had flown through Tokyo. "What's with the far away look?" Asked Anna-Lina whom had retreated from her spot on the floor and now inches away from Impmons face,particularly the mouth, as she kneeled on the ground. This time, it was Impmon's turn to be humiliated as he furiously shook his head in every possible direction.Anna-Lina just kept where she was and stared at him with a funny expression on her face until he finished. Impmon was a bit suprised to still see her up close when he had stopped shaking. He began blushing and decided there was only one way to deal with his inner-desires. He gulped up his fear as best he could and leaned forward to kiss Anna-Lina. However, to his suprise, she had taken this as some kind of signal that he wanted a hug. "Thanks," sighed Impmon as he returned the hug. "I was going to visit someone, but I think we better make you blend in first," suggested Anna-LIna. "I've got that covered," said Impmon as he showed Anna-Lina a card she'd never seen before. "It's called _human camafluage_, One of the scientists got Shibumi to whip this up for me." Conttinued Impmon befor picking up his digivice off of the windows edge and sliding the card through the ark. In moments,Impmon looked like a maskless, tail lacking, no metal knuckles or jacket having, third eyeless, Beelzemon. "You better put this on," Anna-Lina said as she handed him a large black shirt that said 'bite me' on the front and 'if you're a vampire' on the back.

An hour and two doughnuts later, the two had made their way to the front of an apartment building that seemed to tower above all the ones around it. "My friends dad owns the place," explained Anna-Lina as they entered the building and worked their way to room 215. "Here at last," panted Beelzemon before falling backwards only to be caught by Anna-Lina. "Talk about overly dramatic," she sighed before the door to the room swung open to reveal a teenage boy that looked a few years older than Anna-Lina. It didn't take long for Impmon to notice this guys sinister green eyes that seemed to be looking hungrily at Anna-Lina. Nor did it take Impmon long to realize all the guy was wearing was a tall draped around his midsection. His blonde hair seemed to be short but messy and fell a bit low behind his ears except for his bangs which seemed to be growing wildly above his eyes. "Pretty as ever," he said as he greeted Anna-Lina and shot Beelzemon a dirty look while hugging her close. "I see you've braught a friend," he growled after letting her out of his grip. "This is..err...Beelze. Beelze, this is Dane." Said Anna-Lina. "You don't have to hide that he's a digimon from me," he said while still glaring at the digimon. "He's not just a digimon, he's my new teacher!" Explained Anna-Lina. "He's going to teach me how to switch into digimon form!" She continued. "Which means I'll be spending a large amount of time with my pupil," said Beelzemon as he wrapped his arms around Anna-Lina. A few seconds larer he let go of her and walked to where Dane was standing. "I might teach her more than just how to switch forms," Beelzemon whispered into his ear while a smug grin spread out across his face.

The next thing Beelzemon knew, Dane had punched him in the face before suddenly kissing Anna-Lina and holding her close. Without saying a word, Anna-Lina lightly pushed him off and stared at her friend with a confused expression on her face. A look of rage erupted in Beelzemons features as he pushed Dane to the floor before pushing one of his boots down on Dane's chest. "How dare you touch what's mine," said Beelzemon as he stared menacingly into Dane's eyes. "Yours?" Anna-Lina muttered almost inaudibly. "She barely knows you! Besides, I think she thoroughly enjoyed our little kiss. Come now Anna-Lina, tell him you belong to me!" Shouted Dane. "I don't belong to either of you two morons!" Shouted Anna-Lina before running away from them until she was just outside the building. Anna-Lina heard a menacing chuckle coming from nearby and saw Ryo's shadow emerging from a nearby alleyway. "This is too easy," he said as he shot towards Anna-Lina with blinding speed. Before she realized what was going on, she had fainted from a massive blow to the stomach. "I can't allow them to cause your form to change, not just yet at least." She heard a voice say before slipping into total darkness. Anna-Lina found herself staring into her captor, Ryo's, eyes as soon as she had awoken."Where am I?" She asked groggily as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "Far away from those two losers you call friends," sighed Ryo as his tail twitched a bit. "I think they're more like morons than losers," sighed Anna-Lina. "I thought we were on the same page now since I'm working with the scientists," she continued. "I've my own reasons for kidnapping you. I want your digital form to be useful and swift in case I ever need it at my disposal. You're anger and confusion nearly set the trigger for the change. Thus, I interevened," he said cooly. "What do you mean at your disposal?" Anna-Lina asked. "Questions, questions, questions." He murmured as Anna-Lina fell back into darkness. "You're still too weak from the blow to your stomach," she heard him say before going completely unconcious.

Meanwhile, Beelzemon and Dane were waiting at Anna-Lina's apartment for her to return. It had been nearly twelve hours and both guys were losing their wits end because of being in the same room. The window suddenly burst open to reveal Ryo tightly holding a sleeping Anna-Lina. All he did was lay her on the sofa before leaving without a word. "What was she doing with Ryo?" Beelzemon asked'' himself. "You should get some rest Beelze, I'll watch Anna-Lina. Besides, your tamers are probably worried about you." Dane said as he eyed his sleeping friend worriedly. "I'm not leaving her alone with a pervert like you," said Beelzemon whom hadn't forgotten about earlier. "We can't both stay here," argued Dane, "Fine," said Beelzemon with every ounce of venom he could muster into his voice before he flew off. After several minutes, Ryo walked back into the room with a sly look on his face until he saw Dane. "Oh, you're still here?" Ryo asked cooly. "You," growled Dane. "Relax, nothing happened between Anna-Lina and I." He said cooly before sitting by the sofa and messing with her hair. "How dare you show you're face here after what you did!" Shouted Dane. "Fire rocket!" Shouted Dane, of which caused a fist sized fireball to hurtled directly into Ryo's face. "You've managed to digivolve without as much as having a trace of noticable digimon features. That's very rare you know." Said Ryo as he put his hand over his burned fur. "Tell me, does Anna-Lina know you're also turning into a digimon? Or should I wait till she wakes up and explain why you're both turning into digimon. Remember though, I need you to do the task originally given to you before you become a full out digimon. From the looks of it, that will take a while before it happens." Said Ryo. "Of course, I could always find a way to do it myself," said Ryo as he traced one of his claws over her body.

He carefully placed his head on her chest in order to hear the pounding heart beat. "Such a lovely sound, maybe one of the only two things I miss from being human." Said Ryo with a sly smile on his face. "What else did you miss?" Growled Dane in an almost inaudible tone. "My best friend of course," said Ryo as he patted Anna-Lina's head. "I took the vaccine to become a digimon willingly. I thought Anna-Lina would as well but things never really turned out that way. She fought as hard as she could to get away. I'm the one who had to hold her downn. She couldn't believe it when she saw me because of the Renamon-like ears and black markings I had on my face. I knew at that moment that I had lost my best friend. The look she had was like a million daggers stabbing at my heart." Ryo said with a look of pure sorrow on his face. "Where do I come in?" Is all Dain asked. "You became a close friend of hers before we could capture her again. You're task was and still is too somehow transmit enough of your digimon data into her veins before she morphs in order to make sure she's stronger. But now that I'm back in the picture, I could just force some of my data down her throat." Explained Ryo as his look of sorrow was replaced by his ever sly smile. "How?" Asked Dane before a look of understanding suddenly struck his face.

Before Dane could stop him, Ryo lightly shook Anna-Lina until she had awakened and lightly kissed her lips before taking her mouth with his tongue. He made sure to explore every inch of it as he transmitted some of his data into her mouth. Anna-Lina quickly realized what was happening and bit down as hard as she could on Ryo's tongue. Ryo simply just ignored the pain becuase she had just played right into his hands. Instead of blood, some of his data trickled off of his tongue and into her mouth. He quickly releasd it from his own mouth and cupped it into his paw. "Swallow," he ordered. Anna-Lina just layed on the sofa dumb founded. "Stop this!" Barked Dane before he tried to swing at Ryo's head. "Diamond storm!" Shouted Ryo before a shower of light diamond looking objects flew from his free hand and towards Dane. Ryo's attack sent Dane sliding across the apartment floor before fainting from impact with the wall. "Swallow," Ryo repeated to Anna-Lina. "Or I'll harm your new friend more," he threatened. Anna-Lina obeyed and swallowed the data in her mouth. Slowly, her ears grew yellow and white fur before sprouting into that of a Renamons. "Beautiful," said Ryo before hugging her close before she could protest. Slowly, Ryo shifted form until he looked almost completely human again other than his own Renamon-like ears and marking. "You look like you did that night," observed Anna-Lina. "But why did you change this drastically because of just a little loss of data?" she asked. "It drains the half digimon of a large amount of data while the other gaining the data only gets about fifteen percent of the data." Explained Ryo as he held her ever closer. "Why are you doing this?" She finally asked. "Because I want my best friend back," is all Ryo said before brushing his lips against hers and disappearing before her hand could connect to his face.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I bet none were expecting that little twist. I'd like reviews too please!**

**Impmon- Go review now! This chick is crazy!!!!!**


End file.
